


Всё только впереди

by FernSoup



Series: О том, как это было [2]
Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, May be I'll rewrite this, Not Beta Read, Originally Posted on Ficbook, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:15:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28047546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FernSoup/pseuds/FernSoup
Summary: Канун Нового года. Бёрт уже поздравил всех, кого хорошо знал, то есть только Кэрол и Ведьму. На очереди был самый важный человек, который всё никак не мог выйти из своего кабинета.
Relationships: Burt Curtis/Sven Svensson
Series: О том, как это было [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054538
Kudos: 5





	Всё только впереди

Бёрт не любил вечеринки. Он не любил громкие звуки, не любил пустую болтовню, не любил большое сборище людей в одном месте и не любил лишнего внимания, а именно это обычно и было на вечеринках. Всё, кроме последнего. Ко вниманию Бёрт ещё не привык, а его стало больше чем обычно, вернее больше по сравнению с его отсутствием. Кёртис хоть и был главой коммуникационного отдела, однако отношение к нему от соклановцев рангом выше было простым: он всего лишь работник. Соклановцы равного ранга или ниже относились к нему холодно и отстранённо по большей части из-за неразговорчивости самого Бёрта. По итогу всем было на него всё равно. Работает и работает, главное, чтобы хорошо. Пьёт он свой чай и пусть пьёт дальше. Сидит на рабочем месте по девятнадцать часов – это опять-таки его работа. Ни с кем не говорит, ну и больно надо. Какая всем разница до человека, который был лишь посредником в разговорах. Элите так вообще и посредник не нужен: сами могут обратиться к начальству. 

Но всегда есть ″но″ и в жизни Бёрта появился Свен. За ним появились слухи. Сам он ими не интересовался, но Кэрол докладывала ему об этом, потому что считала, что лучше владеть информацией, на основе которой можно строить предположения, чем не знать ничего и удивляться внезапным новостям. А слухов у Кэрол стало больше. В основном из-за Серёжек, с которой она встречалась и которая много времени проводила с рядовыми членами клана. Следующим, кто решил если не уточнить некоторые моменты, то тоже предостеречь была Ведьма, у которой Бёрт постоянно брал травы для чая. Обычно она просто отдавала Кёртису его чай, но в последнее время она слышала много чего, о чём она решила Бёрту следует знать, чем удивила мужчину, потому что насколько он знал, то Ведьма не была шибко общительной. Только позже он узнает, что источником слухов у этой девушки с конусной шляпой была уже Шляпная Девочка, которой считала своим святым долгом слушать всё, о чём говорят посторонние, чтобы, если вдруг это оказались какие-либо плохие слова в сторону её прекрасной подруги с седой прядью, то тут же дать этим любителем обсуждать чужие повадки в зубы. Что ж, наверное, поэтому больше никто не шутил про Ведьму и про костры. 

Сам Бёрт тоже бы хотел ударить в лицо, живот и колени всех, кто обсуждал его и Свена, выстраивает, как он узнал от Ведьмы, предположения о том, кто какие позы принимает, кто актив, а кто пассив, кто расплачивается на свиданиях и тому подобная грязь. Какая разница! Бёрт редко злился, но в этот период он выходил из себя буквально только заметив секундный и любопытствующий взгляд в свою сторону. Слухи от Кэрол были не лучше: кто-то обсуждал этические нормы, кто-то социальные, кто-то строил планы на Бёрта, ведь всем казался вопрос времени его повышения до правой руки. Кёртис хотел бы вызвать их всех, выругаться, плюнуть им всем в лицо, но он, к сожалению, не мог. Во-первых, драки – не его конёк. Вообще такие буйные решения проблемы не были его: он всегда был слишком уставшим. Он плохо переносил слишком большие выплески своих эмоций. После них всегда наступала апатия. Во-вторых, если за него начнёт заступаться Свен, а он начнёт это делать, то всё может стать ещё хуже, ведь тогда люди начнут обсуждать кто кого сильнее. Там же всё может вырасти до шантажа. Лучше самому с этим разбираться. Лучше показать им, что он может дать отпор, что лучше с ним не связываться, лучше вообще перестать обращать на них внимание. В прежние времена он так бы и сделал. Просто игнорировал всё. Сейчас же он не мог так поступить. Он слишком переживал за Свена. У него была вредная привычка прислушиваться к не тем людям. 

Бёрт знал, что Свен в курсе всех слухов. У него тоже были свои источники. Он, правда, не был уверен, что он знает про более низкие обсуждения, но он точно что-то слышал, пусть он и всегда занят. Он точно знает. Сплетничали много.

Вообще Кёртис был в плохом смысле удивлён. Они со Свеном не заявляли о своих отношениях никому, так как считали, что это их личное дело, ну и ещё сам Свен не хотел придавать этому огласки. Он решил, что так будет спокойнее, поэтому они с Бёртом старались реже появляться вместе в людных местах. Спокойнее, однако, не стало. Люди не были слепы. Они что-то подозревали. Те, кто был уверен обсуждали интимные вещи, впрочем, как и те, кто уверен не был. В любом случае люди начинали говорить о них как о факте, или как о предположении вроде ″Как думаешь, если они встречаются, то кто из них ухаживает за вторым активнее″? Были люди, чьё обсуждение заканчивалось просто на рассуждение о возможности отношений. Были и те, кому было всё равно. Их Бёрт любил. Он впервые мог признаться в симпатии к малознакомым людям. 

Лучше тоже не стало. Бёрту нравилось обедать со Свеном, нравилось гулять с ним в их редкие свободные деньки, нравилось обсуждать с ним породу собаки, которую они когда-нибудь заведут, но из-за просьбы Свена о тайных отношениях, время, которого и так было мало, сократилось, а с приходом нового года оно вообще исчезло. Он не видел Свена две недели. Не видел его от слова вообще, даже в коридоре не пересекался. Как объясняла Кэрол, любимый трудоголик Бёрта ушёл в составлении отчёта по уходящему году. Это самый большой отчёт, который суммирует все итоги уходящего года. Помимо этого: Свену нужно было составить план на следующий год, чтобы огласить его элите. 

Вот только вся элита была тут, на новогодней вечеринке, а Свена здесь не было. Бёрт стоял в стороне ото всех с пустым бокалом шампанского, который вскоре поставил на край ближайшего столика. Он пришёл сюда только потому, что надеялся увидеть здесь Свена. А по итогу он снова один. Работа в последнее время начала его раздражать, потому что говорили все кроме Свена. Он за день слышал все эти голоса, что слышит сейчас, но не тот, который бы действительно хотел услышать. С таким же успехом он тоже мог бы просто остаться на своём рабочем месте. Свен стал как будто отдаляться. Почему они вообще вместе? 

— Он снова пропал, – разговор с Кэрол никогда не начинался с приветствия, потому что она считала это пустыми словами и тратой времени. Она стояла рядом с ним в приталенном вечернем чёрном платьем с шампанским в руке и золотой серёжкой с бриллиантом в левом ухе. 

— Он просил не заходить к нему в рабочее время, – монотонно говорил Бёрт, как какую-то заученную мантру. По сути, так и было. Бёрт хотел заходить к Свену в его кабинет и пересекаться с ним чаще, чем в обед, но из-за просьбы последнего старался держать расстояние. Ему это не нравилось, пусть он никак этого не показывал и без особого труда делал вид, будто всё в порядке, хотя и хотел бы высказаться. Он много думал о том, чтобы зайти к нему, но всегда боялся, что это будет неправильно, что он зайдёт невовремя, что Свен будет с кем-то разговаривать, а потом… а потом… Бёрт на самом деле плохо представлял, что будет происходить дальше. Свен сорвётся из-за усталости? Разочаруется? Просто попросит стучаться в следующий раз? 

— Сейчас праздник. Все здесь. Даже те, кто не должен тут находится.  
Бёрт молчал. Ну да, похоже, что праздники любили все, кроме него, ведь даже Свенссон с удовольствием бы здесь ходил и может быть пригласил бы его на танец… А так, он сидит в своём кабинете, связанный своими обязанностями. Жизнь много раз давала понять, что не всегда выходит получить то, что хочешь и не всегда всё складывается, как планируешь, однако желание всё равно никуда не исчезают. Мечты всегда остаются. Порою с ними гуляет надежда.

Кэрол терпеливо ждала ответа. В последнее время Бёрт подолгу молчал, если вопрос касался их лидера. 

— Он просто скажет, что занят, – голос связиста звучал ровно, но Кросс, давно общавшаяся с ним, не могла не заметить ноток разочарования в сказанном. 

— Всё равно сходи за ним. Ему надо сказать новогоднюю речь, – спокойно ответила Кэрол и, не дождавшись ответа, развернулась на каблуках, рисую небольшой круг в воздухе элегантным движением руки с помощью бокала шампанского в той же руке. Она как бы сказала: ″Раз уж тебе нужен повод, то вот, держи. Речи – это тоже обязанности лидера″. Кэрол почему-то любила говорить намёками, вернее ей часто приходилось говорить намёками, потому что как член элиты она иногда не могла говорить прямые грубости в чужие лица, тем не менее у Бёрта всегда уходило время, чтобы понять предложение между строк. Но это на самом деле было прогрессом. В первое время знакомства с ней он вообще не понимал, где намёки, а где всё так, как и было сказано. Сейчас же он хотя бы может примерно понять, что что-то было сказано между строк, оставалось только дойти до истинного смысла.

Наверное, Бёрт выглядел странно, когда, стоя в стороне ото всех долго взглядом провожал Кэрол, но когда его волновало мнение окружающих? Единственными людьми, к которым он прислушивался были Кэрол и Свен, и то не всегда. Например, когда Свен решил, что это отличная идея взять с собой на ракету собаку, а потом Бёрту пришлось объяснять о запасах еды, воды, возможной аллергии на шерсть, медикаментов на случай если всё же кто-то с аллергией столкнётся с собакой, уборка помещения… Правда, всё же увидев расстроенное лицо шведа, Кёртис поспешил того успокоить, что они могут принести собаку на борт, но после первого запуска, потому что надо во многом убедится перед тем, как брать на себя ответственность за ещё одно живое существо. Мало ли какие подводные камни могут вылезти…

Кэрол направлялась к Серёжкам, которая носила голубое платье цвета неба, свои знаменитые серёжки и была рада поговорить с подошедшей девушкой. Когда-то Бёрт представлял её рядом со Свеном. Времена меняются.

***

Он постучался. На самом деле он хотел бы выбить дверь с ноги и громогласным голосом сказать Свену бросить все эти бумаги в сторону и пойти спуститься вниз для медленного танца, но Бёрт не был бы собой, если бы так сделал. Он не любил громких действий, не любил шум, да и Свенссон наверняка испугается. Зачем ему это?

Только услышав ″Войдите!″, Кёртисс открыл дверь и вошёл в большой кабинет лидера. Книжные шкафы до потолка, дорогой зелёный ковёр, мебель из тёмного дерева, мягкие стулья, большой глобус в золотой оправе на мраморной подставке, бумаги разбросанные по полу, фантики, семь пустых кружек из-под кофе и одна, из которой бодрящий напиток выпить ещё не успели, неубранные тарелки с недоеденной едой, а восседал над всем этим Свен Свенссон – прекрасной внешности парень с синяками под глазами, смотрящими на бумагу так пристально, как будто ищут в ней истину бытия, и головой, висящей над бумагами так низко, что казалось будто бы обладатель прекрасных золотых локонов сейчас просто нырнёт в этот бесконечный белый пруд и не вернётся. Останется там навсегда, среди нескончаемых цифр и сухих, как песок, слов.

— Свен, тебя ждут гости, – на самом деле это было даже иронично, что Бёрт не любил, когда с ним говорят намёками, но при этом сам он не всегда мог сказать действительного того, что хотел человеку, которым дорожит. 

— Что? – лидер клана был удивлён. Он как будто только сейчас понял, что кто-то вошёл в кабинет. Сказанное ″Войдите″ было больше словом привычки, чем осознанным действием. Мало того, даже вопрос выбивался из рядового ″Так какую итоговую сумму нам предоставить для отдела закупок стройматериалов″? - всё это медленно ползло до сознания измотанного лидера клана Топпат. 

— Свен? – Бёрт склонил голову набок. Он старался, чтобы его голос звучал обеспокоенно. В последнее время, когда он говорил с возлюбленным у него это даже стало неплохо получаться. 

Свен наконец-то поднял свои глаза на стоящего перед ним. Бёрт стоял перед ним в нарядном костюме, в отполированных до блеска туфлях и в шляпе с наушниками, которую украшала роза с боку. Первой его мыслью, проскользнувшей в голове, было то насколько же Бёрт красив. Его второй мыслью было страшное осознание, как битой ударившее его по голове.

— Постой, сегодня Рождество!? – он вскочил со стула. В его планах на Рождество было много пунктов, основным из которых был поцелуй с Бёртом под омелой. Это помимо тихого препровождения с ним и спокойного ужина с кланом. Ну, насколько ужин бы получился спокойным. 

— Сегодня канун Нового года. Рождество было шесть дней назад, - спокойно констатировал факт Кёртис. По крайней мере так он считал. Свену чудилось, что его сейчас отчитывают, как ребёнка, забывшего дома тетрадь с выполненными заданиями. 

— Я.. прости, я забыл, я не хотел, - неровными шагами Свен стал огибать свой широкий и длинный стол, подходя ближе к Бёрту. 

— Всё в порядке, – успокаивающе говорил Кёртис. Он взял своего возлюбленного за руку. – Пойдём вниз к остальным. 

Бёрт потянул Свена за руку, но тот упёрся ногами в пол. 

— Я не хочу, - тихо говорил Свен. Кёртис обернулся к нему, продолжая держать того за руку.

— Но почему? Все и так уже в курсе, что что-то есть. Зачем нам это скрывать? Особенно тебе?

″Ты же лидер″, - хотел было добавить связист, но решил, что не стоит лишний раз давить на Свена. Тот чрезмерно серьёзно воспринимал свои обязанности. 

Свен крепче сжал руку Бёрта и признался:

— Мне страшно.

— Почему? – искренне не понимал связист. Не всё ли равно?

— О нас слишком много болтают. Я боюсь того, что будет дальше. 

— Но о нас и так много болтают. И даже если мы расстанемся, то о нас всё равно будут много болтать, – Бёрт умолк ожидая ответа, но молчание так и повисло между ними. – Свен?

— Я н-не готов, Бёрт, - говорил Свенссон дрожащим голосом, смотря куда-то в пол. Он не знал, боялся ли он признаться в этом самому Кёртису или себе, но это было правдой. Как лидер, он не должен бояться, он должен быть решительным и каждое своё даже неудачное решене оправдывать и поворачивать в лучшую сторону. Как человек же, Свен никак не мог найти в себе решимость, которая бы позволила ему двигаться дальше. – Мне страшно признаваться, мне страшно улетать с Земли, у меня плохое предчувствие на счёт этой ракеты и меня это пугает, – сейчас он больше признаётся в этом себе, чем Бёрту. Он хотел спрятать это всё за отчётами, за совещаниями и деловыми переговорами, но мысли эти всё равно никуда не девались. С чем нельзя бороться, то нужно было принять. Уж лучше получить честное презрение, чем вечное молчание. – Я ещё не отошёл от пропажи Реджинальда и Правой Руки, когда я стал лидером. Мне страшно, что люди много говорят обо мне, потому что это означает, что им не всё равно. Мне страшно, что тебя могут использовать для шантажа. Бёрт, мне страшно, – опустился он до шёпота.

Кёртис не знал, что ответить. Он не мог думать так быстро, но и оставлять всё как оно есть сейчас он не хотел, поэтому он притянул Свена к себе и обнял его. Свенссон не стал сопротивляться, наоборот, он сильнее прижался к Бёрту. Он обнимал его так, как будто это было в последний раз, как будто больше такого не повториться. Он бы и заплакал сейчас, но был слишком уставшим для такого. Он просто хотел опустить свою голову на чужое плечо и подремать. 

— Знаешь, мне тоже страшно, – после некоторого молчания прямо и честно ответил Бёрт. – Мне страшно смотреть на тебя, когда ты себя изматываешь. Мне страшно, когда мы подолгу не видимся, потому что мне кажется, что мы отдаляемся друг от друга. Я просто хочу, чтобы мы проводили больше времени друг с другом, поэтому я не боюсь, что кто-то будет косо на нас смотреть, потому что люди всегда будут осуждать, но люди так же и всегда умолкают, когда нестандартные вещи становятся для них обыденностью. – он посмотрел Свену в его уставшие глаза, в которых чуть-чуть виднелось воодушевление. – Так что пошли в зал вместе и покажем им, что мы не боимся. В конце концов, Свен, ты – лидер и тебе надо показать им всем, что с тобой стоит считаться.

После недолгого раздумья Свен кивнул головой.

— Хорошо.

Их объятие разомкнулось. Бёрт продолжал держать за руку своего возлюбленного, который поспешил добавить:

— Но Бёрт, можно… Я хочу встретить Новый год с тобой, – теперь Свенссон смотрел прямо на дорого ему человека. – Мы честно потом вместе пойдём к остальным и я знаю, что ты не любишь громкие звуки, но можно я посмотрю последний салют на Земле с тобой?

″Последний? Разве он последний″? – думал про себя связист. Ах, ну да, ракета в джунглях уже построена на половину, пока они в штабе доделывают последние приготовления. К тому времени, когда всё будет завершено, они улетят с Земли до следующего Нового года. Нельзя, конечно, сказать, что это их прям последний Новый год на Земле, но всякое бывает. Может они действительно останутся там, в космосе.

Вместо ответа Бёрт коротко кивнул. Конечно, он проведёт время с тем, кто ему нравится.

***

Они стояли на балконе в тёплых пальто, когда часы пробили двенадцать. Спустя всего лишь пару секунд в небо взлетели огни, разбивающиеся с шумом на множество ярких осколков, украшая тёмный небосвод и затмевая звёзды. Взгляд Свена был устремлён именно туда, наверх, на созерцание этих рассыпающихся искр. Бёрт тоже смотрел на освещённое разноцветными огнями небо. Зимние наушники, которые ему дал Свен, плотно сидели на его голове и хорошо помогали с подавление шума. Но долго Бёрт на небо не смотрел. Он повернул свою голову в сторону Свена, который не смотря на свой уставший и вялый вид, сейчас выглядел счастливым. На его лице его возлюбленного была лёгкая счастливая улыбка, глаза были широко открыты, наслаждаясь взрывами красок, цвета которых отображались на его лице, очерчивая линиями каждую деталь. Кёртис находил это согревающим и прекрасным. Он непроизвольно тепло улыбнулся.

Почему они вообще вместе? Потому что они важны друг другу. Потому что они есть друг у друга. Потому что они любят друг друга в конце концов. 

Бёрт подошел ближе к Свену, взял того за руки и, к удивлению последнего, притянул к себе, оторвав свою любовь от созерцания салюта. Бёрт нежно поцеловал Свена в губы.

Это был самый красивый Новый год в его жизни.


End file.
